ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amos Slade
A hunter from the world of Rural Woods, he is a neutral antagonist unallied to either Maleficent or Xehanort at first. However, because of his hatred towards Tod the fox, the Heartless become attracted to his heart and begin corrupting him on orders from Ansem in the hopes of creating a strong Heartless and Nobody for Master Xehanort to control. Personality Amos is an old, crabby, grumpy, and bad-tempered man, though we do see somewhat of a softer side in his interaction with his two hunting dogs, Chief and Copper. Role in Reconnect Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed, and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the visit, he has one hunting dog called Chief, and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Copper, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. Tod is able to escape, but Amos threatens Widow Tweed that he will kill Tod if the fox is on his property again. Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a large amount of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, but Amos sees Tod and tries to kill him once more. With the help of Chief, Amos is able to track Tod to a railroad bridge, and Chief traps Tod there. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is badly injured. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and both he and Copper vow to kill Tod, unaware that Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, is watching from afar, grinning evily at this turn of events and glowing bright blue, before fading to show Slade and Copper briefly exuding darkness before disappearing just as quickly. When they see Widow Tweed drop Tod off at the nearby game preserve, he breaks in in a mad attempt to kill Tod. Amos sets multiple traps along Tod's routes, but Tod is able to escape into his den. Amos then tries to smoke Tod out, setting a fire at one end of the den, while he and Copper wait at the other end. Tod shocks both by escaping through the flames. Suddenly, Amos and Copper begin exuding more darkness than before, alerting Sora to realize that they are being controlled by the darkness. Sora manages to break the heartless's control over Copper, but Amos is still too powerful for Sora to defeat on his own, forcing the keybearer to flee for his life. As Amos begins to follow, he irritates a bear, which is under the Horned King and Ansem's control. While trying to escape the bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps. However, he is saved from death thanks to the joint effort of Tod and Copper. Tod is injured as a result, and Amos tries to take advantage and kill Tod, with Ansem right next to him, goading him to shoot the fox out of his misery. He is forced to give up when Copper proves his loyalty to Tod by standing in the way of the gun, thereby breaking his control by the darkness and enraging the Seeker of Darkness enough that he simply abandons the hunter. Amos eventually decides to return home a slightly better man, while Widow Tweed doctors his injured leg. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Horned King's Alliance Category:House of Mouse characters